battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 1
Phase 1 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is . Cover A scene in media res of Yoko as a young girl during the Terraforming Wars. The Japanese version is in colour. Summary Alita's first memory that she can recall is as a 3 year old in ES 373''Gunnm: Another Stories'' - Gunnm LO History timeline. on Mars during the Terraforming Wars. Kicked to the ground by an enemy Martian soldier, she looks across a minefield towards a crashed spacecraft. In the present on Tiphares in ES 591, Desty Nova and Jim Roscoe are observing the reconstruction of Alita's brain. While eating flan, Nova points out that Alita's brain has a unique protective mechanism that differentiates it from regular brains, making him very interested in its origin. Alita recalls trying to get to her feet, with one of the soldiers noticing that she has a cyborg body. The squad leader comes over and tells her that if she can make it safely across the minefield and reach the crashed spacecraft, then she is free to go. However when she tries to walk, she collapses. The squad leader is about to shoot her but his arm is deflected just in time by a slightly older girl, who offers to go with Yoko. They are allowed to proceed, and the girl introduces herself as Erica. As the two walk, Alita recalls her feelings. They make it to the remains of the previous child who was blown up by a mine, but are forced to continue. Erica talks to Yoko in an attempt to reassure her. The facial formation for Alita finishes up, leading Jim to remark that he finds her cute. When he asks who it is, Nova replies that it is "the most powerful warrior on Earth." He briefly mentions Alita's background and that she considers him her enemy, which leads Jim to wonder why Nova would rebuild her. Nova responds that from the perspective of Karmatron Dynamics, there is no friend or enemy. He then initiates the next phase of reconstruction. Alita's brain is completed, with her spinal and peripheral nerves constructed. When the Imaginos cells are activated, Nova reveals that it was his experiences with the Berserker Body that led to his pursuit of nano-cell research and the development of the Imaginos Body. Alita's skeletal and muscle mass are completed and her skin begins to be fabricated. During the process Nova's conviction as he articulates his philosophy of karmatron dynamics inspires Jim to vow to continue Nova's research in the event of his death. Back on Mars, Erica stops talking as both girls realize that their next step will mean certain death. As Yoko breaks down in fear, Erica tries to reassure her by telling her to look at the sky as they continue walking. This way they can go to heaven together and ask God to drop both moons on their attackers. As Yoko looks at the sky it begins to look like both moons are coming down, but they turn out to be a falling warrior and an aircraft. Both girls hit the ground as the aircraft strafes the enemy troops' armoured personnel carrier. The warrior tears into the enemy squad, making short work of them and destroying the carrier with an RPG. The squad leader puts up a bit of a fight, but is eventually taken down. As the warrior takes her helmet off, the aircraft lands behind her and Alita recalls that this was her first encounter with Panzer Kunst. On Tiphares Alita's charging finishes and she awakens from her reconstruction in a new body, pondering how much she has changed since that time. Debut appearances Characters *Cocoa (mentioned) *Erica *Gelda (not named) *Martian squad leader *Jim Roscoe Concepts *Karmatron dynamics Technology *Imaginos cells *Künstler aircraft Trivia *Nova mentions that the Berserker Body is composed of Berserker cells, providing an explanation for its vast destructive capabilities. *The RPG that Gelda uses is very similar in appearance to a Panzerfaust. References 001 Category:Angel Reborn